Highly integrated semiconductor devices, e.g., microprocessors, are limited to a maximum frequency of operation that is in large part limited by transient current capabilities of the integrated circuit packaging. For example, an integrated circuit package introduces too much power supply inductance for the integrated circuit to achieve a desired operating frequency. The conventional art utilizes discrete capacitors within the packaging and explicitly constructed gate oxide capacitors. Such dedicated gate capacitors require a relatively large integrated circuit area, and are prohibitively expensive to achieve sufficient decoupling capacitance. Adding capacitors to the packaging incurs a deleterious increase in packaging cost and complexity, while decreasing reliability.